


Bet

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: I was wondering if you could do a story with Lucifer trying to tell the reader he loves them but every time he does the reader is distracted by someone until he gets so frustrated that he yells it during dinner and someone says, “You owe me 10 bucks.” (Sam and Dean, maybe?)





	Bet

Warnings: None that I can think of, just fluff

Fic:

“Y/N?” Lucifer asks, trying to get your attention. You’re sat alone in the kitchen, enjoying a warm beverage before you get started on your latest hunt.

“Yeah?” you answer. You watch as Lucifer walks closer and takes a seat across the table from you. He’s been living in the bunker with you and the boys for the past few months. Lately though, he’s been acting differently around you. You’d almost say he was nervous, like he was hiding some secret and it was killing him to keep it from you.

“There’s something I wanted to talk with you about,” he tells you.

“Sure, what is it?” you question. You take a sip from your mug, the liquid warm on your tongue.

“It’s just that … I wanted to say …” he begins, but doesn’t get the chance to finish.

“Hey, Y/N, Sam and I could use your help with research,” Dean says, poking his head into the kitchen. Lucifer looks agitated by the intrusion.

“I’ll be there in just a second,” you tell him. Dean looks Lucifer over as if he’s sizing him up before nodding and heading back toward the library. “So, what did you want to talk about?” you ask, turning your attention back to Lucifer.

“It’s nothing,” he replies.

“Are you sure?” you press.

“Yeah, just forget I said anything,” he tells you before getting up and leaving. You knit your eyebrows as you watch him go, wondering what he’s holding back. With a sigh, you get up from the table and wash out your empty mug. You head to the library and plop down in a seat beside Sam.

“What did Lucifer have to say?” Dean asks, looking up from his book.

“Nothing,” you answer, flipping your own book open, “He wouldn’t talk after you came in.”

“What do you think he wanted to say?” Dean questions.

“How should I know?” you ask in response, “I’m not a mind reader.”

“You don’t have to be,” you hear Sam mutter under his breath.

“What do you mean?” you question. Sam just smirks instead of giving you an answer. “Can we just drop it and get back to researching?” you sigh, flipping the page. Dean huffs, but doesn’t protest.

You spend hours researching to no avail. Both Sam and Dean have taken a break, heading out to grab some food for dinner. You decide to keep reading while they’re out. Their absence provides some silence, but that silence doesn’t last for long.

“Are the Winchesters gone?” Lucifer asks from the doorway.

“For the time being,” you reply, “Do you still want to talk? Sam and Dean can’t interrupt this time.” Lucifer nods and takes a seat at the table across from you, but he doesn’t speak. “Luci, whatever it is, you can tell me,” you encourage. Reaching across the table, you place your hand on his and squeeze gently.

“You’re kind to me,” Lucifer says, “You’re the only one who is. What I wanted to say this morning, what I’ve been trying to tell you, is that I -” Before Lucifer can finish his thought, your phone rings.

“I’m sorry,” you apologize. You reach for your phone and start to decline the call, but you hesitate when you realize who’s calling. “I’m really sorry, but I should probably take this. It’s Cas and he might be calling about the case we’re working on,” you tell him, “I’ll be right back, I promise.” 

You head into the hallway to answer the call and it only takes a few minutes, but by the time you get back to the library Lucifer is gone. Interruptions like this had been happening quite a lot lately and you hate them, you’re sure they’re causing frustration for Lucifer too. Whatever he’s trying to tell you has been on his mind for days. You pray to Lucifer, wanting to apologize for all of the distractions, but he doesn’t return.

Before long, the boys come back with arms full of food in paper bags. They set everything down on the kitchen table and begin passing out the food and drinks. “Decided to join us huh?” Dean asks, tossing a wrapped burger to Lucifer as he takes a seat at the table next to you. Lucifer mutters something under his breath, but you can’t make it out.

“Did you learn anything interesting after we left, Y/N?” Sam asks you.

“Not really,” you answer, “I did get a call from Cas though. He said he has a lead we might want to follow.”

“We can meet up with him tomorrow,” Dean suggests, mouth half full of food.

“I’ll come with you,” Lucifer says.

“I’m not sure that’s a great idea,” Sam replies.

“Why not?” Lucifer asks, offended.

“We don’t need you getting distracted in the middle of the hunt,” Sam answers.

“Or getting in the way,” Dean adds.

“Sam, Dean,” you chastise, “He wants to help, let him.”

“His kind of help tends to get people killed,” Dean says.

“I’m going,” Lucifer growls.

“Why is it so important that you come with us?” Dean asks, “It isn’t like you actually care about what happens to any of us.”

“That isn’t true,” Lucifer protests.

“Bull shit,” Dean challenges, “Why would you care about any of us?”

“Because I’m in love with Y/N,” Lucifer shouts. His eyes flash red as the words leave his lips. Everyone falls silent, staring at Lucifer in shock from the sudden outburst. The red fades from Lucifer’s eyes and he sinks back into his seat as if he can disappear into it.

“Lucifer, did you -” you begin, lost for words, “Do you mean that?”

“I’ve been trying to tell you for days,” Lucifer answers, “But these two and my annoying brother kept interrupting.” He keeps his gaze down, refusing to look at you.

“Lucifer,” you say softly. He doesn’t respond. “Luci,” you try again as you reach out and touch the back of his hand lightly.

“You owe me ten bucks,” you hear Sam whisper to Dean. Dean grumbles and reaches into his pocket.

“Are you kidding me? The two of you have been betting on this?” you shout turning on the brothers.

“Unfortunately,” Dean grumbles, slapping a ten dollar bill into Sam’s hand.

“You’re both assholes, you know that? I’ll deal with the two of you later,” you shout at them before turning back to Lucifer, “Let’s go somewhere where we can talk.” You slip your hand into Lucifer’s and he flies you both back to your room. As soon as you land, he pulls his hand from yours and moves to sit on the edge of your bed.

“I’m sorry,” he begins, “I didn’t want to tell you like that. Dean just got on my nerves and I couldn’t stop myself.”

“You don’t have to apologize. It’s my fault too,” you protest, “I shouldn’t have let myself get distracted every time you wanted to talk to me.”

“I meant what I said,” Lucifer tells you. He places his hands in his lap and keeps his gaze on them. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before and I didn’t know how to tell you. I don’t even know if you feel the same way. If you don’t, I understand, but -”

“Lucifer, I love you too,” you say, stopping him in his tracks. Lucifer looks surprised by your confession.

“You do?” he questions. You take a seat beside him on your bed and slip your hand into his.

“Yeah,” you answer, “I do.” Leaning in, you press a kiss to his cheek. Lucifer’s eyes go wide, but he quickly recovers. One of his hands comes up to twist into your hair and he pulls you in for a kiss, his lips capturing your own.


End file.
